


Blinders

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fights, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: The Peaky Blinders are a very well known, family team of gangsters. The family members of the Peaky Blinders are: Arthur Shelby Jr. (the oldest), Thomas or Tommy Shelby, (sometimes Ada Shelby, their only sister) John (Boy) Shelby, and Finn Shelby (the youngest of the family). Their Aunt Polly however, is the big guns of the family. Anything that goes on with the family, or the town... it goes through Polly.Now let's breakdown the Shelby boys.Arthur - He's a very unstable man. His brother Thomas, uses him as his "monster" to break some knee caps if you will.Thomas - Is seen as a cold and calculating man. Although he does have a softer side to him, that no one really sees.John - Tries to be like his older brothers. But they often treat him, like he's still a child.Finn - He is the baby of the group. His older brothers don't mind showing him the ropes, but they often keep him from certain aspects of their lives.I bet you think based off of what I have said, that this is going to focus on just the Shelby boys/Family. Well... not entirely.The focus is going to be on Thomas and John Boy, and two women Polly brings into the family business. One Thomas knows personally.





	1. Thomas' favorite

"Thomas!" The boys shout happily.

 

"Men." Thomas nods.

 

"Have we got stories to tell you Thomas." John chuckles.

 

"In due time." Polly clears her throat, as she approaches Thomas.

 

\--

"Polly." Thomas smiles.

 

"How have you been boy?" Polly asks, smiling at her nephew.

 

-

Thomas opens his mouth to speak. But he's interrupted by a glass breaking.

 

-

Half of the room falls silent. Thomas, Polly, and Thomas' men turn their attention to the bar.

 

\--

A drunken man is on his knees in agony, a brunette towers over him, and she has a tight grip on his fingers.

 

-

"Touch me again, and I'll break every one of your fingers." The brunette threatens.

 

\--

Polly sighs slightly, with a shake of her head.

 

-

Thomas turns to Polly. He's surprised and confused.

 

-

"Who's that?" Finn asks, studying the brunette.

 

"Tommy's favorite." Polly smirks at Thomas.

 

"Tommy's favorite?" Finn asks, not understanding Polly.

 

"That's the girl that Tommy-" John whispers in Finn's ear.

 

\--

"Care to explain Polly?" Thomas asks, slightly annoyed.

 

-

Polly shakes her head.

 

-

Thomas looks at the bar again.

 

\--

"Not much has changed, huh Thomas?" Arthur teases, noticing Thomas staring at the brunette.

 

"What?" Thomas looks at Arthur.

 

\--

"Better go place your, mark on her Tommy." Polly advises. "Before a fight breaks out."

 

-

Thomas sighs as he walks to the bar.

 

\--

"Bring her home for later Tommy!" Arthur yells.

 

-

John laughs loudly.

 

-

"Shut it boys!" Polly slaps Arthur and John's head's.

 

-

Thomas doesn't hear his brother's, as he approaches the brunette.


	2. Thomas' girl?

"Ah I give! I give!" The man cries.

 

-

The brunette smirks, as she starts to bend the man's fingers backwards.

 

\--

"Learning the hard way. How to treat a woman I see." Thomas places a hand on the brunette's waist.

 

-

The brunette releases the man's fingers, she looks at Thomas surprised, and then she gets angrier.

 

-

"You're Thomas Shelby's?" The man asks, frightened.

 

"I'm n-" the brunette starts to refuse.

 

"Yes." Thomas states, earning him a glare. "Yes, she is."

 

"Mr. Shelby I'm so sorry!" The man says, as he runs away.

 

\--

"What are you doing?" The brunette asks, angrily.

 

"Taking care of business." Thomas shrugs, dropping his hand.

 

"Oh that's funny." The brunette crosses her arms.

 

"How so Natalie?" Thomas asks, placing a cigarette between his pale lips.

 

"I'm not your business, anymore... Thomas Shelby." Natalie states annoyed.

 

-

Thomas laughs slightly.

 

-

"I work for Polly, not you." Natalie states.

 

"Since when did you-?" Thomas starts to ask.

 

"When you left. Polly needed muscle, and someone with brains." Natalie shrugs.

 

"Who?" Thomas asks.

 

"The blonde over there, serving Polly." Natalie points.

 

-

Thomas looks over his shoulder.

 

\--

A cute blonde is having a conversation, with Polly. While she pours Polly some Irish.

 

-

Thomas' men and brothers, are all eyeing the blonde hungrily.

 

\--

"If your baboon friends." Natalie starts.

 

-

Thomas turns his head to look at Natalie.

 

-

"Don't put their tongues, back in their mouths. I'll cut them out of their skull." Natalie raises her eyebrows.

 

"Same old Natalie." Thomas smiles to himself.

 

"I'm not the same old Natalie anymore." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"How so?" Thomas asks.

 

"For starters, I'm not yours anymore." Natalie smiles, and then she walks away.

 

-

Thomas sighs as his ice blue eyes follow Natalie.


	3. He's harmless

"Close your mouths boys!" Natalie snaps, scaring Thomas' men.

 

-

Polly and the blonde smile at Natalie.

 

\--

"Natalie! Look at you!" John says, as he stands up.

 

-

Natalie rolls her eyes at the young Shelby boy.

 

-

"Lookn' fine as 'ell hey!" John smiles, opening his arms.

 

"Down John boy... Down..." Natalie smiles, as she hugs him.

 

-

John gives Natalie a tight squeeze.

 

\--

"John boy."

 

-

Natalie turns around and she growls annoyed.

 

-

Thomas stares down John.

 

-

John puts his head down.

 

-

"Oh Tommy, John boy is harmless. Natalie would eat him alive, if she wanted." Polly laughs, at the tension.

 

"Fucking right I would." Natalie smiles, pinching John boy's cheek.

 

-

John groans as he pushes Natalie away.

 

-

Thomas lightly pushes Natalie away from John.

 

-

Natalie starts to turn to Thomas, to tell him off.

 

\--

"That one is pretty cute Natalie." The blonde giggles.

 

"Which one?" Natalie asks, looking at the blonde.

 

\--

Thomas sits behind Natalie. He turns his head away from her backside.

 

\--

"You know." The blonde smiles.

 

"You hit your head there Lydia?" Natalie asks, shaking her head.

 

"Bite a big one Natalie." Lydia gives Natalie the bird.

 

-

Natalie giggles.

 

\--

"Lydia?" John asks, sitting in his chair.

 

-

Natalie turns around, Lydia looks down with a hand on her hip, and Polly stares at John.

 

-

John sits back in his chair, and he looks Lydia up and down.

 

-

Lydia blushes.

 

\--

"John boy!" Natalie snaps.

 

-

John jumps and he blushes.

 

-

The men laugh.

 

-

"Real fireball she is Thomas!" One of the men laugh.

 

-

Thomas ignores the comment as he clenches his jaw.


	4. Get the Whisky

"So Natalie." Arthur flicks ash off his cigarette.

 

-

Natalie nods at Arthur.

 

-

"When was the last time, you were bent over a table?" Arthur asks, clearly drunk.

 

-

John laughs as he high fives his brother.

 

-

Natalie laughs with a slight blush.

 

-

"Arthur!" Polly scolds.

 

"Yeah Natalie?" Lydia smiles.

 

"I don't know recall." Natalie shrugs.

 

-

Lydia scoffs.

 

-

"Thomas?" Natalie looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Thomas looks up at Natalie.

 

-

"Do you remember, bending me over a table?" Natalie asks, smiling sweetly.

 

-

Thomas clears his throat.

 

\--

Thomas' brothers start whispering to each other.

 

\--

"Never a table." Thomas clears his throat again.

 

"Then never Arthur." Natalie smiles at the oldest Shelby boy.

 

\--

"Shame. You have a bit of a reputation I thought Mr. Shelby." Lydia tilts her head.

 

"Natalie talks, hm?" Thomas asks, flicking ash off his cigarette.

 

"No." Lydia shakes her head. "She's a bit private about you."

 

-

Thomas looks up at Natalie.

 

-

"There's nothing to tell." Natalie sighs, turning away from Thomas. "Drink Polly?"

 

"No thank you dear." Polly shakes her head.

 

-

Natalie nods.

 

\---

"Excuse me." A man says, getting everyone's attention.

 

"Yes?" Thomas answers.

 

"Mr. Shelby this man says, he's to meet with you." The bartender says timidly.

 

"Follow me." Thomas says, as he stands.

 

-

The man nods, as he looks at Thomas' drunk men.

 

\--

"Natalie bring us a bottle of whiskey." Thomas whispers.

 

"Whiskey?" Natalie makes a face.

 

"Please." Thomas nods.

 

"Okay Mr. Shelby." Natalie nods, looking at the stranger.

 

\--

"This way." Thomas points, to a private room in the bar.

 

\---

"Whiskey? I thought you said he usually-?" Lydia approaches Natalie.

 

"Lydia take Polly home please." Natalie sighs.

 

"Okay." Lydia nods.

 

\--

"John boy." Natalie looks down at him.

 

-

John's smile fades when he meets Natalie's eye.


	5. Still a bitch

"Mr. Shelby, you aren't the man I thought you'd be." The man says, sitting across from Thomas.

 

-

Thomas shrugs.

 

-

"Just business then." The man nods.

 

"I was told you came to a decision about your-" Thomas begins.

 

\--

A light knock interrupts the conversation.

 

-

"Come in." Thomas answers.

 

"Sorry Mr. Shelby." Natalie says, as she opens the door.

 

"Ah the pretty one." The man smiles.

 

-

Thomas glares at the man.

 

\--

"Whiskey Mr. Shelby?" Natalie asks, holding the bottle and two glasses.

 

-

Thomas nods.

 

-

Natalie starts pouring Thomas a drink.

 

-

An unwanted hand grabs Natalie's butt.

 

-

Natalie clenches her jaw in anger.

 

-

Thomas notices Natalie's body stiffen. He can guess her next moves, and he doesn't stop her.

 

\--

"What are you doing later?" The man asks, rubbing Natalie's butt.

 

"Drink sir?" Natalie asks, forcing a smile.

 

"Please." The man nods. "Bend over more, so I can see down your dress."

 

-

Thomas' hand on the table, turns into a fist. He keeps his eyes on Natalie.

 

-

"You claimed by anyone darling?" The man asks, leaning closer to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie looks at Thomas.

 

-

"Leave the bottle Natalie." Thomas looks at the table.

 

"Yes Mr. Shelby." Natalie calmly reaches up, to adjust her hair.

 

\--

The man sits back with his eyes on Natalie's breasts.

 

-

Thomas watches Natalie closely.

 

-

"I have to say..." The man sighs.

 

-

Thomas looks at the man.

 

-

"This is a fine woman, you got here Mr. Shelby." The man smacks Natalie's butt.

 

-

Natalie swiftly pulls out a large needle from her hair, she stabs it into the man's hand on the table, and then she storms out of the room.

 

\--

The man screams in agony, as a needle sticks out of his hand.

 

-

Thomas smirks.

 

-

Natalie may not be his. But she's still the same bitch he admires.


	6. Never call her that!

Natalie storms through the bar, the man's screams seem to follow her, and her hand has blood on it.

 

\--

"Natalie-" John rushes to her aid.

 

"It's not mine John boy." Natalie shakes her head.

 

-

John looks at the back room. He can still hear the man screaming.

 

\--

Natalie walks behind the bar, to wash her hands.

 

\--

"Natalie are you mad?" John asks, pacing the room.

 

\--

Natalie washes the blood from her hands.

 

\--

"Tommy needs that man's money!" John shakes his head.

 

"He'll get the money John. You know Tommy." Natalie turns off the water.

 

"Who would fucking pay, after having some crazy bitch-?" John faces Natalie.

 

-

Natalie glares at John across the bar.

 

\--

"John boy!" A voice snaps.

 

-

Natalie looks behind John.

 

-

John turns around.

 

\--

"Tommy." John sighs.

 

"You never speak to Natalie that way." Thomas sternly states.

 

"Sorry Natalie." John sighs, looking at Natalie.

 

"It's fine John." Natalie stares at Thomas.

 

\--

"Leave us please John boy." Thomas requests.

 

-

John nods and he leaves the bar.

 

\---

"Did you get the account?" Natalie asks.

 

-

Thomas walks up to the bar, and he rests his hands on the dark wood.

 

-

Natalie becomes a little defensive.

 

-

"Oh I got the account. He signed in blood." Thomas nods.

 

-

Natalie smiles slightly.

 

\---

Thomas walks behind the bar. To stand next to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie eyes Thomas.

 

-

"I thought you always, kept a blade on you?" Thomas asks, handing Natalie her needle back.

 

"Oh I do." Natalie says, hiding the needle in her hair.

 

-

Thomas raises an eyebrow.

 

\--

"I'm sure you remember, where one of them is." Natalie says, as she pushes past Thomas.

 

"One?" Thomas asks, turning around.

 

-

Natalie stops at the other side of the bar.

 

-

"How many are you hiding now?" Thomas asks, trying to hide his smile.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natalie smiles with a shrug.

 

"Where could you possibly hide them?" Thomas asks, with a slight smirk.

 

"I have curves Thomas. I have plenty of places to hide them." Natalie states, before she leaves.

 

-

Thomas smiles to himself, as he pulls out a cigarette.


	7. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* uncomfortable material ahead.
> 
>  
> 
> (I left off midway through season 4 episode 1. Seeing the look of annoyance on Thomas Shelby's face. When I opened my laptop, made me laugh... Sorry can't watch have other things to do.)

"Morning dear." Polly greets.

 

"Morning Pol'" Natalie smiles.

 

"You here to help with the gambles?" Polly asks, stacking books on a table.

 

"Oh sure... Why not go back to old times." Natalie sighs.

 

"Dear if it were old times. You would still be with Thomas." Polly smiles.

 

"I don't see that happening." Natalie scrunches up her nose.

 

"You said the same thing, when you found out from John. That Thomas had his eye on you." Polly laughs.

 

"I'm serious this time Polly." Natalie states.

 

"Okay." Polly says, as she leaves the room.

 

\--

"Morning Polly." Lydia greets.

 

"Morning." Polly says.

 

-

Lydia furrows her brow, and she approaches Natalie.

 

-

"Morning." Lydia greets Natalie.

 

"Hi." Natalie nods.

 

"Did I miss something?" Lydia asks confused.

 

"I told Polly, I'm not getting back with Tommy." Natalie shrugs.

 

"I don't think Thomas would like that." Lydia teases.

 

-

Natalie glares at Lydia.

 

-

"What happened between you two? I remember hearing about Tommy. But now you call him Mr. Shelby." Lydia shrugs.

 

-

Natalie looks around the room before answering.

 

-

Lydia looks around confused.

 

\---

"Thomas and John hate their father. Finn and Arthur still pine for his affection." Natalie begins. "Their father abandoned them, when their mother died. Thomas and John have realized, he isn't worth their time. But-"

 

"We know about that." Lydia nods.

 

"Exactly." Natalie sighs.

 

\--

"Does this involve their father?" Lydia asks.

 

"Their father attacked me one night. He was drunk and I left Thomas' office unlocked." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"Natalie?" Lydia hesitates.

 

"His name is Arthur Sr. He is a drunk like junior. He stumbled all the way to Thomas' office. Where I was alone, after hours." Natalie closes her eyes.

 

-

Lydia frowns.

 

-

"I was organizing Thomas' desk. I forgot to check the lock, after Thomas left." Natalie sighs. "Sr got in and he snuck up on me. He pinned me down against Thomas' desk, he ripped my dresses, and he lifted my skirt."

 

-

Lydia reaches for Natalie, and she holds her hand.

 

-

"Arthur was so sloshed, he swayed occasionally. So I took a pen off Thomas' desk..." Natalie looks at Lydia. "I stabbed it into his leg, and then I ran."

 

"Did Thomas not-?" Lydia shrugs.

 

"I wanted to hide it from him. But as I ran home, Thomas saw me. He stopped me and demanded to know what happened." Natalie turns her head away. "I told him and I saw this look cross over his face. I knew this would put the brother's at odds. I didn't want to be in the middle of it. So I broke it off with Thomas."

 

"Natalie I'm sorry." Lydia sighs sadly.

 

"It's ancient history now." Natalie shakes her head.

 

\--

"You still love him?" Lydia asks.

 

"We have work to do." Natalie changes the subject.

 

\--

"Is Sr living in town?" Lydia asks, as Natalie pulls her hand away.

 

"No, he travels. I don't even know of he's alive." Natalie shrugs, as she lays out the books Polly brought.


	8. Ancient History?

"Unfortunately he's still very much alive." A voice startles Natalie and Lydia.

 

-

Natalie keeps her head down. She tries to continue laying out the books.

 

-

"Thomas." Lydia smiles, seeing him in the doorway.

 

"Now you know about us." Thomas puts his hands in his pockets.

 

"Um." Lydia looks at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie keeps her head down.

 

\--

"Lydia would you go find Polly please." Thomas asks, looking at Natalie.

 

"Thomas I-" Lydia starts to refuse.

 

"Leave Lydia." Thomas looks at Lydia.

 

Lydia looks at Natalie.

 

"It's fine." Natalie nods.

 

Lydia sighs as she leaves the room.

 

\---

Thomas closes the double doors, before he starts talking.

 

-

Natalie's heart races and her palms sweat.

 

-

Thomas clears his throat as he approaches Natalie.

 

-

"If I remember right. I think these are laid out correctly." Natalie shrugs.

 

"I heard everything Natalie." Thomas states, looking at her.

 

-

Natalie sighs and she turns her head away.

 

-

"Natalie you never tore the family apart." Thomas states with a shrug.

 

-

Natalie crosses her arms, as she looks at Thomas.

 

-

"Okay Arthur still doesn't believe you." Thomas admits.

 

-

Natalie scoffs as she starts walking away.

 

\--

"Natalie!" Thomas grabs her arm.

 

-

Natalie stands still.

 

-

"Look at meh." Thomas steps closer to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie turns her head towards Thomas. But her eyes look at the floor.

 

-

Thomas smiles at Natalie's stubbornness. But right now, he doesn't have patience for her games.

 

-

"Look at me." Thomas says, lifting Natalie's chin.

 

-

Natalie's brown eyes meet Thomas' blue. Her heart aches at the way he's looking at her. She misses seeing, the love he has for her.

 

-

"You've always been part of my family." Thomas hesitates, as he searches Natalie's face.

 

-

Natalie tries keeping an expressionless face.

 

-

"I would never doubt something you told me. You are so important to me." Thomas states.

 

-

Opening his heart isn't something Thomas normally does. Unless it's in private or somewhere safe. Natalie's always seen through Thomas' tough guy facade. Because Thomas felt safe, with his heart around her.

 

\--

"I was so important to you Thomas." Natalie coldly states.

 

"Okay." Thomas nods, letting Natalie's arm go.

 

-

Natalie's eyes start to tear up. So she turns her back to Thomas. He can't see her cry.

 

\--

"I'll let you and Lydia run the gambles. Polly hired you, so you work for her." Thomas changes the subject.

 

-

Natalie keeps her back to Thomas. She closes her eyes, and a few tears escape.

 

-

"I'll have John accompany me during meetings. If Polly-" Thomas continues.

 

"John would shoot someone. If they grabbed his ass." Natalie looks over her shoulder slightly.

 

"I've often thought, you'd take my gun. To do exactly the same thing." Thomas smiles.

 

"I prefer the blades." Natalie clears her throat. She wipes the tears from her face.

 

\--

Thomas quietly walks up behind Natalie.

 

-

Natalie sighs to herself.

 

-

"I'll start to distance myself Natalie." Thomas whispers.

 

-

Natalie jumps not expecting, Thomas to be so close.

 

-

"I tried protecting you." Thomas whispers.

 

-

Natalie looks over her shoulder at Thomas.

 

-

Thomas looks down, he nods to himself, and then he leaves.

 

-

Natalie sighs with a heavy heart.


	9. The past returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* uncomfortable material to follow this chapter and the next

"Natalie?" A voice asks.

 

"Come in Lydia." Natalie says, as she checks the books.

 

"What happened?" Lydia asks, approaching Natalie.

 

"You ready for the mornings gambles?" Natalie asks ignoring the question.

 

-

Lydia nods and she checks the locked doors.

 

\--

"Shit!" Natalie sighs.

 

"What?" Lydia asks, stopping at the last door.

 

"Polly forgot Tommy's gambling book." Natalie shakes her head. "You stay here, I shouldn't be long. I promise!"

 

"I can handle the greedy dogs." Lydia smiles.

 

"You keep the keys. I'll be right back." Natalie says, as she leaves.

 

-

Lydia turns her back to the door, and she finishes prepping the books.

 

\----

Minutes go by when Lydia hears, the door open and then close.

 

-

"That was quick Natalie." Lydia teases.

 

-

Lydia can hear the person's feet shuffling, but they don't respond.

 

\--

Lydia starts to turn around, to see who's behind her. When-

 

-

A hand comes around Lydia's front, to grab her right breast force fully, and then a different hand grabs her skirt.

 

-

"Get off me!" Lydia says angrily. She pushes the person's hand off her breast.

 

"A fighter hey?" The man chuckles.

 

-

Lydia's eyes widen, she doesn't recognize the voice.

 

-

The man's hand grabs Lydia's head, he forces her face first into the table, and he keeps her pinned down.

 

-

Lydia remembers what Natalie had said. She immediately tries fighting back. She stomps her heel on his foot.

 

-

"Oh try harder than that darling." The man laughs.

 

-

Lydia struggles as he lifts her skirt.

 

-

"I bet you're real sweet." He purrs.

 

-

Lydia starts to panic.

 

-

The sound of the door hitting the wall. Tells Lydia someone else, has entered the room. She's afraid it's one of his friends.

 

\--

"Ah you fucking bitch!" The man yells.

 

-

His hand leaves Lydia's head, and her skirt rests normally again.

 

-

Lydia trips over her own feet. Trying to get as far from him as possible.

 

-

"I told that boy he should've, taught you better!" The man yells, slapping someone.

 

\--

Lydia falls on her butt, and she sees Natalie standing in front of an older man.

 

-

The man has long hair, facial hair, and scars on his cheeks. The way he's looking at Natalie, means he knows her.

 

-

Natalie looks down at Lydia, she's holding her cheek, and the blade in her hand has blood on it.

 

-

"Did you stab him?" Lydia asks breathless.

 

"Get out of here Lydia!" Natalie orders, still pointing her blade at the man.

 

-

Lydia nods and she runs out the door. She has to go directly to Polly about this.


	10. He's nothing like you

The man looks at Natalie, once Lydia is gone.

 

-

Natalie holds her breath, as she stands her ground.

 

-

"My boys won't believe you." The man smiles with a shrug.

 

"Junior won't and Finn might not. But John and Tommy will!" Natalie states. "Whether they know, you're here or not."

 

\--

"Tommy should've slapped you around, like I told him to! Put you in your place woman!" The man scoffs.

 

"Tommy's nothing like you, Arthur. I know you hate that about him." Natalie smiles.

 

\--

"Are you going to keep talking, with that thing pointed at me? Or are you going to use it?" Arthur Sr asks growing bored.

 

"Your move." Natalie shrugs.

 

\--

Arthur Sr smirks and then he lunges at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie tries stabbing Arthur Sr again.

 

-

Arthur Sr uses his long arms, to shove Natalie back.

 

-

Natalie falls flat on her back, since she didn't brace herself first.

 

-

Arthur Sr pounces on top of Natalie.

 

-

Natalie still has a firm grip on her blade. She tries aiming for Arthur Sr's ribs.

 

-

Arthur Sr's big hands pin Natalie's arms to the floor.

 

\--

Natalie immediately tries getting free.

 

-

Arthur Sr uses his knees to try and spread Natalie's legs.

 

-

"No!" Natalie grunts, as she tries pulling her arms free.

 

"Oh now I see why Thomas, likes you so much." Arthur Sr whispers in Natalie's ear.

 

-

Natalie head-butts him.

 

-

"Fucking bitch!" Arthur Sr slaps Natalie.

 

-

Natalie screams when Arthur Sr's ring catches her lip.

 

\--

Arthur Sr's nose bleeds, and he covers it with his hand.

 

-

Natalie pushes Arthur Sr off of her and she scrambles to the door.

 

\--

Arthur Sr crawls after Natalie, he reaches for her ankle, and he almost has her.

 

-

Natalie quickly gets to her feet, and she runs out the door.

 

-

"Fucking bitch!" Arthur Sr screams, as he gets to his feet.

 

\---

Natalie makes it to the street right away.

 

-

A hand grabs Natalia's arm, and she gets yanked into the alley.

 

-

Natalie gasps and then a hand covers her mouth.

 

-

"Try and scream... I'll shoot you." Arthur Sr whispers angrily.

 

-

Natalie's heart races as she stares at Arthur Sr.

 

-

Arthur Sr rips Natalie's dress off her shoulder.

 

-

Natalie closes her eyes.

 

-

Arthur Sr growls as his body pushes, Natalie's back. Roughly against the brick wall.

 

\--

Natalie opens her eyes, to try and shove him off.

 

-

Arthur gets annoyed and he turns Natalie around.

 

-

Natalie's face rests against the cold and rough brick. She's afraid he'll push against her head and break her jaw.

 

-

"Hold still darling." Arthur Sr whispers.

 

-

Natalie stares out at the street. She knows people can see her. But they won't dare help.


	11. Thank you

"Natalie?" A voice asks.

 

-

Natalie looks out at the corner of her eye.

 

-

"Get out here son!" Arthur Sr snaps.

 

"Dad what are you doing?" His son asks, getting closer to them.

 

"Finn! Finn please-!" Natalie begs.

 

-

Finn looks at Natalie, he's terrified.

 

-

"She asked for this son. I'm only doing what she wants." Arthur Sr shrugs innocently.

 

"Finn." Natalie's eyes start to tear up.

 

"You should let her go dad." Finn says, looking at his father.

 

-

Arthur Sr scoffs.

 

-

"If Thomas sees you-" Finn begins.

 

"Fuck what your brother has to say! If he would've listened to me about her. She wouldn't have come on to me!" Arthur Sr pushes Natalie away.

 

-

Natalie grunts as her cheek, is scratched by the brick. She falls to her knees in the rocks.

 

\--

"Come on." Finn says, as he helps Natalie up.

 

"Thank you." Natalie whispers.

 

-

Finn nods as he lets Natalie leave.

 

-

Arthur Sr crosses his arms.

 

-

Natalie runs to Polly's, she needs to check on Lydia.

 

\---

Natalie rushes into Polly's house, Lydia is sitting in the living room, and she meets Natalie at the door.

 

-

"Lydia!" Natalie sighs, as she hugs her friend.

 

"What happened to you?" Lydia asks, confused and frightened.

 

"Nothing. Nothing." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"Natalie you're bleeding!" Lydia states.

 

"Just minor scratches." Natalie smiles.

 

-

Lydia frowns.

 

-

Natalie's cheek has a line of blood running down it, her chin is smeared with blood from her lip, and her forehead had blood on it.

 

\--

"How are you?" Natalie asks, gingerly touching Lydia's head.

 

"I'll have a bruised scalp and ribs. But I'm alright otherwise." Lydia shrugs.

 

-

Natalie nods.

 

\--

"Do we tell them?" Lydia asks.

 

"Finn already knows. I'm sure he's going to tell Tommy." Natalie sighs.

 

"Would Tommy believe us?" Lydia asks.

 

"He would and John too." Natalie nods.

 

\--

"I think I'm going to sit down, and wait." Lydia nods to herself.

 

"I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up." Natalie says, as they part ways.


	12. Fucking find out!

"I don't see why we women, have to do all the work. While you men get to run around doing god knows what!" Esme complains, as she picks the mess of gamble books.

 

"What we do, doesn't concern you Esme." Thomas states simply.

 

"The fucking hell it doesn't concern me!" Esme says annoyed.

 

-

Thomas sighs annoyed.

 

\--

Esme is always bitching about something.

 

\--

"Esme now isn't the time dear." Polly says sweetly.

 

-

Thomas let's Polly try and "reason with Esme".

 

-

"This is fucking bullshit Polly!" Esme raises her voice.

 

-

Thomas starts looking over his books. It isn't like Natalie, to leave a mess of things.

 

-

"Esme the boys won't be gone long. Besides this is a family business." Polly sighs, as she tries resisting slapping Esme.

 

"I'm not even blood family!" Esme argues. "His fucking toy. Left a mess, I don't see why I have to fix it."

 

-

Thomas lifts his head to put Esme in her place. When Finn rushes in the door.

 

\--

"Finn?" Thomas furrows his brow.

 

-

Finn looks frightened and panicked.

 

\--

"Are you alright?" Thomas asks, walking over to his little brother.

 

-

Finn looks up at Thomas, and he almost jumps out his skin.

 

\--

"Finn what's wrong?" Thomas asks, resting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

 

"It's Natalie, Thomas." Finn states.

 

-

Thomas tenses.

 

-

"What about Natalie?" Thomas asks, keeping his voice low.

 

"You have to see for yourself Tommy." Finn shakes his head. Big beads of sweat are forming on Finn's forehead.

 

-

Thomas nods as he pushes Finn aside.

 

\--

"Thomas?" Polly asks.

 

-

Thomas turns around to look at Polly.

 

-

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt Natalie?" Polly asks, noticing something odd about her nephews.

 

"Yes." Thomas sighs. He knows he can't lie to her.

 

"What?" Polly raises her voice.

 

-

Thomas sighs heavily, he doesn't need Polly's wrath right now.

 

-

"Who?" Polly asks, storming over to Thomas.

 

"I don't know Polly." Thomas whispers.

 

"Then fucking find out!" Polly demands.

 

-

Thomas looks away for a moment.

 

-

"You were going to marry her once. I know you still care about her!" Polly says angrily.

 

"Alright, alright." Thomas nods.


	13. Roles reversed

Lydia fidgets with her skirt. When Polly's door opens.

 

\--

Lydia steps into the hall, to see who it is.

 

-

Thomas looks to his left, to see a disheveled Lydia walking towards him.

 

-

Lydia points down the hall, to tell Thomas where Natalie is.

 

-

Thomas nods and he walks to the bathroom.

 

\----

Natalie is running a cloth under some water. When the bathroom door opens. She doesn't need to look, to know who it is.

 

-

"I don't need your forced sympathy Mr. Shelby." Natalie keeps her eyes down.

 

-

A hand turns off the water and then takes the wet cloth from Natalie.

 

-

Natalie turns around, as the hand squeezes water from the cloth.

 

-

Thomas keeps a stone expression while he looks at Natalie.

 

\--

"I'm fine Mr. Shelby, I really don't-" Natalie sighs.

 

-

Thomas quiets Natalie, by gently pressing the cloth to her bloodied lip.

 

-

Natalie glares at Thomas.

 

-

"Apparently this is another easy way. To stop you from speaking." Thomas teases, smiling slightly.

 

-

Natalie pushes Thomas' hand away.

 

-

"You weren't very vocal as I recall, Mr. Shelby." Natalie teases back.

 

-

"What happened to Tommy? You always preferred calling me that." Thomas starts wiping blood from Natalie's cheek.

 

-

Natalie sighs annoyed, she knew he'd bring that up.

 

-

"Even in-" Thomas smiles.

 

\--

"What do you want Mr. Shelby?" Natalie asks annoyed.

 

"Fine, business it is." Thomas nods to himself, looking Natalie in the eye. "Who hit you?"

 

-

Natalie puts her head down.

 

-

"Natalie you're part of the family. You know we'll protect you." Thomas says, as he puts two fingers under her chin.

 

-

Natalie rolls her eyes.

 

-

Thomas lifts Natalie's chin, to meet his eyes again.

 

-

"No one is allowed to touch you. You know that." Thomas sternly states, as his eyes search Natalie's.

 

-

Natalie bites back tears.

 

-

Thomas rests his thumb, under Natalie's bottom lip.

 

-

"What we had is history. I doubt it means anything now." Natalie says coldly.

 

\--

"Tell me who." Thomas demands.

 

"Look at your blood." Natalie sighs.

 

-

Thomas furrows his brow.

 

-

"He's back Thomas." Natalie shrugs, her eyes filling with tears.

 

"When?" Thomas asks confused.

 

"I don't know. But he went for Lydia first." Natalie says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

-

Thomas wipes tears from Natalie's good cheek.

 

\--

"I can't do this again Tommy." Natalie's voice breaks.

 

-

Thomas' heart drops.

 

-

Natalie tries telling herself to stop crying. But she can't stop her tears.

 

-

"I'll take care of this Natalie." Thomas states.

 

"No." Natalie says.

 

-

Thomas looks at Natalie confused.

 

-

"Transfer me or fire me. I shouldn't be around your family." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"Natalie I can't." Thomas says sadly.

 

-

Natalie closes her eyes.

 

-

Thomas sighs as he cleans the blood from Natalie's forehead.

 

\--

"Ow!" Natalie winces grabbing Thomas' wrist.

 

-

Thomas' emotions get the better of him. He wraps Natalie tightly in his arms, her head against his chest, and he rests his head on hers.

 

-

Natalie's emotions are all over the place.

 

\--

Normally Natalie was the one, cleaning Thomas up. When he'd wince in pain, no matter how gentle she was. She'd hold him in her arms when she was finished.

 

\--

Thomas lifts his head, resting his nose against Natalie's head, and he closes his eyes as he breathes in her scent.


	14. Thomas' Heart

"What's happened to my girls?" Polly asks, once Thomas has returned.

 

-

Thomas looks around at the empty room.

 

-

"I called off the day’s gambles." Polly states.

 

\--

"It was my father." Thomas sighs.

 

"Where is that son of a bitch? I'll put a bullet in him myself!" Polly says angrily.

 

"I sent my men after him." Thomas shakes his head.

 

"I want to be the one to shoot him." Polly says through gritted teeth.

 

-

Thomas nods as he clears his throat.

 

\--

"Did he-?" Polly hesitantly asks.

 

"From the look of Lydia. Natalie stopped him before he could." Thomas shakes his head.

 

"What of Natalie?" Polly asks.

 

"He beat her." Thomas looks down.

 

-

Polly holds her breath.

 

-

"But Finn showed up before he did anything else." Thomas clears his throat.

 

"Oh thank God." Polly sighs, turning her back to Thomas.

 

\--

Thomas sighs as he puts a cigarette in his mouth.

 

-

"Does John and Arthur know?" Polly asks, trying to get her ducks in a row.

 

-

Thomas pulls out his box of matches.

 

-

"Fucking hell, if Arthur knows..." Polly shakes her head.

 

-

Someone takes the matches from Thomas' hands.

 

-

"How many men do you have looking for the bastard? Because it probably isn't enough. I should get my own men." Polly says to herself.

 

-

Thomas looks down at his own hands confused.

 

-

"I should've killed the bastard. Before he even set his sights, on Natalie the first time." Polly mumbles.

 

-

Someone strikes a match, causing smoke to cloud in Thomas' face.

 

-

Thomas shuts his eyes for a moment. To keep the smoke out of them.

 

\--

"I see some things haven't changed." Polly comments.

 

-

Thomas opens his eyes to see, Natalie holding a lit match.

 

-

Natalie's eyes are on the match.

 

\--

"Better hurry before she burns herself." Polly smiles.

 

-

Thomas holds his cigarette steady, Natalie brings the match up to the cigarette, and Thomas inhales deeply as the cigarette is lit.

 

-

Natalie shakes the match dead.

 

-

"Thanks." Thomas mumbles, exhaling smoke.

 

"Sure." Natalie tucks the match book, back into Thomas' breast pocket.

 

\--

"Oh Natalie..." Polly cups Natalie's face.

 

-

Natalie forces a smile.

 

-

Polly frowns as she takes in Natalie's injuries.

 

-

"I'll be fine Polly." Natalie whispers.

 

"Tommy will make sure the bastard learns this time. Otherwise I'm putting him down myself." Polly sternly states.

 

"I know." Natalie nods.

 

-

Polly kisses Natalie's temple.

 

-

Natalie looks down.

 

-

"I should go check on Lydia." Polly says, before she leaves.

 

\---

Natalie sighs and then she looks up at Thomas.

 

-

Thomas takes a long drag from his cigarette.

 

-

"Do you still hear the shovels?" Natalie asks.

 

"Not when I'm with you." Thomas exhales smoke.

 

-

Natalie nods.

 

\--

Thomas reaches for Natalie, resting his hand on her goof cheek, and the two lock eyes.

 

-

"I wish I could kiss you." Thomas whispers.

 

-

Natalie laughs slightly.

 

-

Thomas kisses Natalie's good cheek.

 

-

Natalie grabs onto Thomas' dress coat.

 

\--

Thomas wraps his arms around Natalie in a hug.

 

-

Natalie rests her forehead gingerly against Thomas' chest.

 

-

"Please don't leave me." Thomas whispers in Natalie's ear.


	15. Old fights

"Tom-!" A voice stops short.

 

-

Natalie turns around, and Thomas clears his throat.

 

-

"Natalie..." John sighs.

 

-

Natalie looks down at herself, and she holds her dress shut.

 

\--

"Where's Lydia?" John asks.

 

"Polly's." Thomas answers.

 

"Natalie was it really-?" John looks Natalie over.

 

-

Natalie looks down.

 

-

"Fucking hell!" John says angrily.

 

"John now I have-" Thomas tries to calm his brother down.

 

\--

"I should get home." Natalie speaks over top of Thomas.

 

"I'll walk you. I'm on my way to Polly's." John offers.

 

"I don't need-" Natalie tries to refuse.

 

"I'll take her home John." Thomas states.

 

-

Natalie looks at John annoyed.

 

-

John looks down to hide his smile.

 

-

"Mr. Shelby-" Natalie turns around.

 

"You cut that bullshit right fucking now!" Thomas snaps.

 

"You watch your fucking mouth. Or I'll cut out your tongue!" Natalie snaps back.

 

"Things don't change much, do they with you two?" John teases.

 

-

Natalie storms away from Thomas and John. She starts walking home alone.

 

-

Thomas sighs as he looks down.

 

\----

The memory John is talking about. Is Natalie had just started working for the family. Thomas insisted she call him Tommy. Something he doesn't normally do, with anyone. But Natalie kept formalities instead.

 

\---

On this particular day Tommy, has been driven up the wall with stress. His men aren't listening, people owe on debts, and he can't find his books. So pushing Thomas' buttons, was highly frowned upon.

 

\--

"Who fucking moved my books?" Tommy shouts.

 

\--

Tommy's men keep their head down.

 

\--

Polly sighs as she tries to help Tommy.

 

-

"Excuse me, Mr.-"

 

"Natalie if you so much as call me Mr. Shelby. I'm going to have to punish you." Tommy harshly grabs Natalie by her chin.

 

-

Natalie is fine with Thomas' moods. But being threatened, and grabbed by him is not something she tolerates.

 

-

Most women would cower in fear, but not Natalie.

 

\--

Natalie roughly shoves Thomas, back against the nearest wall.

 

-

The pair bump a few tables, they knock over a couple of chairs, and Tommy drops the books he was holding.

 

-

Tommy's men and brother's stand ready, with a gun in hand.

 

-

Polly gestures for the men to stand down.

 

-

The men look at each other confused.

 

\--

Tommy stares at Natalie, as she has him pinned against the wall.

 

-

"You ever lay a hand on me again, Thomas Shelby. I can guarantee you will regret it!" Natalie says angrily. "I don't give a damn if you're a Shelby! No man will ever hurt me!"

 

-

Tommy continues to stare at Natalie. He's slightly afraid of her, and yet he's so impressed by her... Maybe even a little turned on by her.

 

-

Natalie steps back from Tommy, she turns to face Polly and Tommy's men, and then she storms out.

 

\--

Tommy straightens his vest, while he tries collecting himself.

 

-

"I want to keep her!" Polly smirks.

 

"She's dangerous Polly." Tommy sighs.

 

"You want her too Thomas, I saw it." Polly winks.

 

\----

John tries hiding his smile, as Thomas straightens his coat.

 

-

"Fuck off John." Thomas mumbles, as he goes after Natalie.

 

-

John laughs.


	16. Breakup reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is used in this: I don't remember a fight or a reason, so what happened? Why did we breakup?
> 
> Also I used a line of Cillian's from the movie Anna, "Fucking... you mean fucking."

Natalie storms into her house. She turns to slam the door, but a hand stops her.

 

-

Natalie turns her back to the door, she storms to her room, and she starts to change.

 

\--

"That's not a nice way to greet a guest." The person says.

 

"Go to hell!" Natalie shouts.

 

"You know I was thinking-"

 

-

Natalie's bedroom door swings open. She stands in the doorway, in her slip.

 

-

"Thomas Shelby thinks? Someone call the papers." Natalie mocks.

 

-

Thomas looks Natalie over.

 

-

Natalie scoffs in disgust, slamming her door shut.

 

-

Thomas clears his throat, he pulls out a cigarette, and then he reaches for his matchbook.

 

-

"You light that, and I'm putting it out on your skin!" Natalie warns.

 

-

Thomas smiles to himself, he pulls the cigarette from his pale lips, and he pockets it.

 

\--

Natalie leaves her room, wearing a new dress.

 

-

"What's got you so pissed off?" Thomas asks.

 

"You! You big fucking idiot!" Natalie snaps.

 

"You know ** _... I don't remember a fight or a reason, so what happened? Why did we breakup?_** " Thomas watches Natalie turn around.

 

"You want to do that now?" Natalie asks, eyeing Thomas.

 

-

Thomas nods.

 

-

"The great Thomas Shelby only cares about three things. His family, his money, and being a feared gangster." Natalie states.

 

"That doesn't sound at all like me." Thomas scoffs.

 

"Really?" Natalie laughs.

 

-

Thomas furrows his brow.

 

-

"We may have been together, but you were never there for any of it." Natalie crosses her arms.

 

-

Thomas stares at Natalie.

 

-

"This is the most interaction, we've ever had." Natalie states. "You never paid me any attention. It was so easy to just pack up and leave... So I did, and you didn't notice."

 

"I noticed Natalie." Thomas looks away.

 

"Bullshit! I know you, you were too busy..." Natalie let's out an angry sigh. "You were too deep in other women, to notice me."

 

"Fucking." Thomas says.

 

"Excuse me?" Natalie asks annoyed.

 

"Fucking, you mean fucking." Thomas rolls his eyes.

 

"Is that all it was then?" Natalie asks angrily.

 

-

Thomas turns away from Natalie.

 

-

"Is that how it was with me too?" Natalie asks. "You were just passing the time. By fucking whoever was available?"

 

-

Thomas stares at the wall.


	17. I want you

"Answer me! Was I just a-?" Natalie gets in Thomas' face.

 

"No Natalie! I was hoping to make you Mrs. Shelby one day!" Thomas shouts. "But I screwed it all up!"

 

-

Natalie stares at Thomas completely caught off guard. She had no idea, Thomas wanted to marry her.

 

-

Thomas clenches his jaw, as he moves away from Natalie.

 

-

"You wanted to marry me?" Natalie asks, trying to process his words.

 

"I still do." Thomas mumbles.

 

"What?" Natalie asks confused.

 

-

Thomas sighs as he shakes his head. He walks to the other side of the room.

 

\--

"M-"

 

"You stop that Mr. Shelby bullshit, right fucking now!" Thomas sternly demands.

 

-

Natalie blinks twice, she's really struck a nerve in Thomas.

 

-

Thomas turns his head away from Natalie. He shouldn't have snapped at her, and he knows that. But she really drives him crazy sometimes.

 

\--

"What are you saying?" Natalie asks.

 

"What am I saying?" Thomas asks, mocking Natalie's question.

 

-

Natalie glares at Thomas.

 

-

"What am I saying?" Thomas turns to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie continues to glare at Thomas.

 

-

"What I'm saying Natalie-!" Thomas walks up to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie holds her ground.

 

-

"What I'm saying is, you drive me crazy Natalie!" Thomas gets in Natalie's face. "You know which buttons to push, and you really push them!"

 

-

A smile tugs at the corner of Natalie's lips.

 

\--

"I've never stopped thinking about you! I can't stop thinking about you Natalie!" Thomas starts to calm down.

 

-

Natalie's demeanor starts to soften.

 

-

Thomas sighs as he steps back.

 

-

"All I want is to say you're mine." Thomas looks down. "But I know that isn't a future I'll have. I've accepted that."

 

-

Natalie's heart sinks.

 

-

"I can't even make a working relationship... work between us." Thomas forces a laugh.

 

\--

"What am I to you-?" Natalie hesitates.

 

-

Thomas looks up at Natalie.

 

-

"What am I to you, Tommy?" Natalie asks quietly.

 

-

Thomas' heartaches hearing Natalie say his name.

 

-

"When we were intimate, was it-?" Natalie looks down.

 

"You're my everything Natalie." Thomas states. "You're the only person, I've ever made love to."

 

-

Natalie nods as she looks down.

 

-

Thomas sits down in a chair in front of the fireplace.

 

\--

Natalie walks over to Thomas, Thomas looks up at Natalie, and he shakes his head.

 

-

"Do you want to finish me off?" Thomas asks, accepting another heartbreak.


	18. Big bad Tommy Shelby

Natalie pushes Thomas' legs together with her feet.

 

-

Thomas furrows his brow confused.

 

-

Natalie lifts her skirt, she straddles Thomas' lap, and she gently cups Thomas' face in her hands.

 

-

Thomas' hands rest on Natalie's hips, he closes his eyes, and he leans into her touch.

 

-

"Were you always, so soft for me?" Natalie whispers.

 

-

Thomas wraps his arms tightly around Natalie's waist. Forcing Natalie's body against his.

 

-

Natalie's body relaxes, but her anger remains. She starts to calm down, little by little.

 

-

Thomas leans forward resting, his forehead on Natalie's shoulder.

 

-

"I always thought Thomas Shelby. Didn't want anyone to know this side of him?" Natalie rests her hand, on the back of Thomas' head.

 

"I didn't want anyone, using you against me." Thomas sighs.

 

"Why didn't I know this?" Natalie asks, lifting Thomas' head.

 

-

Thomas looks Natalie in the eyes.

 

-

Natalie studies Thomas' face.

 

-

"I love you so much, it frightens me." Thomas admits, finally opening his heart completely.

 

"The big bad Thomas Shelby, is putty in my little old hands?" Natalie teases, with a sweet smile.

 

-

Thomas pulls away from Natalie.

 

-

Natalie frowns.

 

\--

"I don't need to be mocked." Thomas says annoyed.

 

"Tommy I-"

 

-

Thomas starts pushing Natalie off his lap.

 

\--

"Instead of shutting me out again. Why don't you let me say my peace first?" Natalie says annoyed.

 

"Fine." Thomas sighs, tossing his hands.

 

-

Natalie stands up from Thomas' lap, she bends over to meet his eyes, and then she unveils her truth.

 

-

"I love you too Tommy Shelby. I always have." Natalie states.

 

-

Thomas stares at Natalie. He never imagined, she could or would return his feelings.

 

\--

Natalie stands up straight, and she turns to walk away.

 

-

Thomas grabs Natalie's wrist, making Natalie looks down at him, and then he pulls her on to his lap.

 

\--

Before Natalie can speak, Thomas' hands cup her face, and he kisses her deeply.

 

-

Natalie's hands grab Thomas' vest tightly. She's been longing for this, for what felt like ages. She doesn't hesitate in returning the kiss.


	19. She isn't weak

Poor Lydia still waits in Polly's house. She doesn't know the family that well. Beyond Polly anyway, she would tell stories of the boys.

 

\---

Finn was still little when Lydia met him. He wanted to be like his older brother's, tough. But everyone knows he's more pure than they could ever be. Natalie still lovingly refers to Finn as, 'Baby Boy'.

 

\--

Arthur the oldest, hated being second fiddle to his younger brother Thomas. That was only because Thomas was more level headed and better in a business. Arthur was more concerned, with being like his father.

 

\--

Thomas Polly sometimes spoke kindly about. Other times she wanted to cut his balls off, for the hell of it. It was uncertain if Polly even liked Thomas, if we're being honest. Thomas is all about his family though. No one gets between him and his family.

 

\--

John... Well he's the mischievous one of the bunch. Having Arthur and Thomas to look up to. John had to make sure everyone remembered him, as who he is. Instead of just being Thomas' little brother. Polly had her mind set, that Lydia would be right John. Natalie and Polly would talk about it often.

 

\----

Polly's door opens startling Lydia, footsteps can be heard running towards her, and she looks around for some sort of weapon... Should she need it that is.

 

\--

The footsteps get closer, and with no weapon in sight. Lydia accepts whatever might happen to her.

 

-

"Fucking hell..." John sighs.

 

"John?" Lydia asks surprised.

 

"Are you alright?" John asks, sitting next to Lydia.

 

"Ye-yea-no." Lydia shakes her head.

 

"I heard what happened." John states.

 

"Where's Natalie?" Lydia asks.

 

"With Tommy I'm sure." John smirks.

 

"They get over themselves finally?" Lydia asks, laughing slightly.

 

"I fucking hope so." John laughs.

 

\--

Lydia rubs her sore scalp.

 

-

"Tommy says, he'll have the bastard taken care of." John offers a kind smile.

 

"I guess I should've known this would happen." Lydia sighs, placing her hands in her lap.

 

"Not everyone in the family is bad Lydia." John shrugs.

 

"Bad as in gangsters or bad as in-?"

 

"John boy would face the chopping block, if he ever harmed a woman or child." Thomas states.

 

"FUCKING HELL TOMMY!" John jumps up from the couch.

 

"Take a breath John." Thomas walks over to Lydia.

 

"Mr. Shelby." Lydia looks up at Thomas.

 

"Just Thomas." Thomas requests.

 

"Thomas." Lydia nods.

 

\--

"How are you feeling Lydia?" Thomas asks.

 

"Fine." Lydia states, straitening her poster.

 

"Natalie's taught you some things I see." Thomas smirks.

 

"I don't know what you mean." Lydia furrows her brow.

 

"Never let anyone see you weak." Thomas smiles.

 

"I'm not weak." Lydia says annoyed.

 

"I never implied you were." Thomas nods.

 

"I'm pretty sure you did, Mr. Shelby."

 

-

Thomas closes his eyes in annoyance.

 

-

Lydia smiles.

 

\--

"Hello beautiful." John smiles at Natalie.

 

"John boy, have you good to Lydia?" Natalie asks, walking over to Thomas.

 

"I haven't yet started Natalie." John shrugs.

 

"Take it easy on her, or I'll-"

 

"I know twist me balls. I know Natalie." John smiles with a nod.

 

-

Natalie giggles.

 

\--

John looks Natalie over.

 

-

"You look like shit Natalie." John states.

 

-

Lydia slaps John's arm.

 

-

"John!" Thomas scolds.

 

"What?" John shrugs, looking at Lydia.

 

"You don't tell someone they look like shit John! Jesus!" Lydia scolds.

 

"Natalie knows I'm only joking." John shrugs.

 

-

Lydia rolls her eyes.

 

-

"It's alright John, I appreciate the honesty." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"Natalie I don't mean it like-"

 

\--

"So Mr. Shelby, what happens now?" Natalie asks, looking at Thomas.

 

-

Thomas glares at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie smiles.


	20. New York

"Are we missing something?" Lydia asks, looking between Thomas and Natalie.

 

"Natalie wants to-" Thomas looks Lydia.

 

"Natalie?" A small voice says.

 

-

Natalie turns around, she sighs with a smile, and she waves the person over.

 

-

"Finn are you alright?" John asks, noticing his little brother.

 

-

Finn walks over to Natalie and he takes her hand.

 

-

"Hi baby boy." Natalie smiles, squeezing Finn's hand.

 

"I wish I would've-"

 

"Don't worry about it Finn." Natalie shakes her head.

 

"Are you in pain?" Finn asks.

 

"A little." Natalie nods.

 

-

Finn frowns.

 

-

"Hey don't worry about me. Lydia's tougher than me, she took the brunt of it." Natalie forces a laugh.

 

"Natalie." Lydia says sadly.

 

\---

"Uh anyway." Natalie clears her throat.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thomas asks Natalie.

 

-

Natalie looks at Thomas and she nods.

 

-

Thomas clears his throat.

 

\--

"What?" John asks.

 

"Natalie's asked to be transferred." Thomas states, clenching his jaw.

 

"Natalie?" Lydia asks confused.

 

"You can't!" Finn protests the idea.

 

-

Natalie squeezes Finn's hand.

 

-

"Why would you asked to be transferred?" John asks.

 

"There's something I need Natalie to handle in New York." Thomas clears his throat.

 

"Natalie you can't!" Finn whines.

 

-

Natalie looks at Finn.

 

-

"What?" Lydia stands up.

 

"You're going with her." Thomas looks at Lydia.

 

"The hell I am!" Lydia snaps.

 

"Look this is Natalie's request, that you join her. I'm not about to argue over it." Thomas sternly states.

 

"Natalie please change your mind!" Finn begs.

 

"Is this because of his fucking father?" Lydia asks, looking at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie shakes her head.

 

-

"I would hope it takes more than him to run you away Natalie!" John scoffs.

 

"Don't you lie to me!" Lydia points at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Don't raise your voice at her!" Thomas warns Lydia.

 

"Yell at me again, and I'll give you a real reason to scream." Lydia glares at Thomas.

 

-

John smirks.

 

-

"Look enough both of you!" Natalie snaps, startling the Shelby men. "This is my choice, and it's happening."

 

"It's a stupid god damn choice!" Lydia looks at Natalie.

 

"I don't care if you're joining me or not then." Natalie shrugs.

 

"Good, because I'm not." Lydia crosses her arms.

 

"Oh Natalie she's almost as stubborn as you." John teases.

 

-

Finn smiles.

 

-

"I know John." Natalie nods.

 

\--

Thomas looks down, he's itching for a smoke.

 

\--

"Natalie you can't just decide to leave." Lydia states in annoyance.

 

"Lydia you know this has been something, I've thought about for a long time." Natalie states.

 

"Excuse me?" Thomas looks at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie refuses to look at Thomas.

 

-

"But Natalie you help run the business. You can't just abandon that!" Finn argues.

 

"You'll take my place love." Natalie looks at Finn.

 

"No Natalie, I can't. I won't!" Finn shakes his head.

 

"Finn please don't argue with me." Natalie sighs.

 

"Natalie we need you!" Finn frowns.

 

"Finn you're old enough to replace me." Natalie smiles.

 

"Natalie we're the ones running the business. Thomas hasn't been back long enough to-"

 

"I'm not discussing this anymore. My mind is made up." Natalie let’s go of Finn's hand and she leaves.

 

\---

"Tommy." Finn whines.

 

"You better convince her to change her mind!" Lydia sternly states to Thomas.

 

"I've already tried." Thomas mumbles.

 

"Then try harder!" Lydia snaps, shoving Thomas.

 

"Whoa! Lydia!" John pulls Lydia down beside him.

 

-

Lydia glares at Thomas angrily.

 

-

Thomas puts his head down and he leaves.


	21. Your Family's Fault

"Get off me!" Lydia shouts, shoving John.

 

"Sorry." John holds his hands up defensively.

 

"This is because of your fucking father!" Lydia snaps at John and Finn.

 

"Hey I don't like much either!" John says annoyed.

 

-

Finn looks down.

 

-

"He has just as much-! I'm sure all of you older boys are just like him! Pigs!" Lydia snaps.

 

"Hey you don't fucking know anything about me!" John snaps back.

 

"I don't need to! Your father was bad enough, and he barely spoke to me!" Lydia says angrily.

 

"You better watch your fucking-"

 

"John boy!" A voice snaps.

 

-

John and Finn turn around, Lydia looks up.

 

\--

"Aunt Polly." Finn says.

 

"What in God's name is going on?" Polly asks.

 

"Natalie is having Thomas transfer her to New York, she wants me to join her, and she wants Finn to replace her." Lydia says annoyed.

 

"What? What the hell is that girl thinking?" Polly asks angrily.

 

"Lydia blames our father." John rolls his eyes.

 

"This is the second time he's attacked her. I wouldn't blame her John Boy." Polly says sternly.

 

"Lydia's even going so far as to-"

 

"I know, I heard." Polly sighs.

 

\--

"I want Natalie to stay for the business. But I don't blame her if she does leave." Lydia moves away from John.

 

"But Aunt Polly-!"

 

"Finn we all know this is something, Natalie's always talked about." Polly shakes her head.

 

"Yes but that was because of Tom! Not because of Dad!" Finn argues.

 

"What about Tom?" John asks.

 

"Not now John Boy." Polly tries staying on the subject.

 

"No! Tell me, what about Tom. How long has Natalie been trying to leave?" John asks.

 

"She tried leaving just before you boys went to war. Thomas broke her heart, and she wanted to leave." Polly begins.

 

-

Lydia crosses her arms.

 

-

"Then you boys went to war. So I asked Natalie to help me with the business. She brought in Lydia, she raised Finn, and she ran the business better than Thomas." Polly smiles slightly.

 

"Then why is she leaving?" John asks.

 

"Because she didn't want to be around Thomas. She's still hurt by him, and then your father..." Polly shakes her head. "She's trying to protect herself."

 

"The peaky fucking blinders-!"

 

"Are a joke!" Lydia snaps.

 

-

John glares at Lydia.

 

\--

"Enough you two!" Polly sighs.

 

-

Lydia looks away from John.

 

-

John clenches his jaw.

 

\--

"Finn you're awfully quiet." Polly looks at the young man.

 

"Polly Natalie is like my family. You know I don't want her to leave." Finn sighs heavily.

 

"I know darling, I know." Polly rests her hand on Finn's cheek.

 

"Thomas went after her. Do you think he'll get her to change her mind?" Finn asks, with a little hope.

 

"Probably not dear." Polly forces a smile.

 

-

Finn looks down.


	22. I'm not fragile

Natalie storms her way back to her house.

 

-

"Natalie wait!" Thomas tries catching up with her.

 

-

Natalie ignores Thomas.

 

\--

"Natalie stop!" Thomas says annoyed.

 

-

Natalie angrily turns around.

 

\--

"What Thomas? What do you want?" Natalie asks angrily.

 

"This isn't what I want Natalie. I don't want you to leave!" Thomas states.

 

"I don't care what you want Thomas!" Natalie snaps.

 

-

Some people on the streets look at Thomas and Natalie.

 

-

"Come inside." Thomas grabs Natalie's arm.

 

-

Natalie tries pulling her arm free, Thomas tightens his grip, and he pulls into a business nearby.

 

\--

"Let me go!" Natalie growls.

 

"Why are you leaving?" Thomas asks, forcing Natalie to look him in the eyes.

 

"Because I'm tired of getting hurt by your God damn family, and YOU!" Natalie says angrily.

 

"How long have you been trying to leave?" Thomas asks.

 

"Years." Natalie sighs.

 

"Why?" Thomas asks.

 

-

Natalie stares at Thomas.

 

-

Thomas shakes his head, he lets go of Natalie's arm, and he pulls out a cigarette.

 

\--

Natalie rolls her eyes and she starts to walk away.

 

-

"I'm not done talking to you." Thomas mumbles, with a cigarette between his lips.

 

"I'm done talking to you." Natalie looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Thomas lights his cigarette and he lets Natalie leave.

 

\--

Natalie wonders why she wasted her time with Thomas.

 

\--

Thomas takes a few drags off his cigarette, he then drops it to the ground, and he puts it out with his shoe.

 

\---

Natalie returns home, she walks inside, and she turns around.

 

-

"Not this-"

 

-

Thomas puts his hand over Natalie's mouth, he pushes his way inside, and then he shuts the door.

 

-

Natalie stares at Thomas.

 

-

"I'm done arguing with you Natalie, and I can guarantee it will not continue." Thomas says harshly.

 

-

Natalie continues to stare at Thomas.

 

-

"Are you trying to challenge me?" Thomas smirks.

 

-

Natalie narrows her eyes.

 

-

"When did you get so damn stubborn?" Thomas asks, stepping closer to Natalie.

 

-

Natalie can smell the fresh cigarette on Thomas' breath.

 

-

"Or were you always this stubborn, and you just never showed it?" Thomas asks, as his eyes search Natalie's.

 

-

Natalie rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Thomas stares at Natalie. She's already bruised and probably sore from his father attacking her. But God how badly did he want to add to it himself.

 

\--

Natalie sees a strange flicker in Thomas' eyes. He seems to be looking at her differently... And in a way she's never seen before.

 

\--

Thomas removes his hand from Natalie's mouth. He tries very hard to restrain himself, from doing anything else.

 

-

"How badly do you want me?" Natalie asks.

 

-

Thomas smiles and he looks down.

 

-

Natalie bites her lip to keep from smiling. It almost looks like Thomas is blushing.

 

-

"More than I ever have before." Thomas looks up at Natalie.

 

-

Natalie holds her breath.

 

-

"But you're already hurting." Thomas lightly touches Natalie's split lip.

 

"I'm not fragile like glass Thomas." Natalie states.

 

"Don't tempt me." Thomas grabs Natalie's chin, pulling her as close as possible.

 

-

Natalie smiles.

 

-

"Vei fi moartea mea." Thomas sighs.

(You'll be the death of me.)

 

"I know." Natalie continues to smile.


End file.
